Village Of The Fugitives
by Shadowsonicstar
Summary: After the valley of the end,Naruto brings back Sasuke back but the villagers want Naruto out. Sasuke and Naruto run away and meet old and new ppl, making village of the fugitives. no own Naruto. sasunaru and more!
1. The mob

Shadowsonicstar: I know this has been done a bunch of times but I don't really care

Naruto: COOL!!! I got my own village!

Sasuke: YAY!!! I get to be in a village with my Naru-chan!

Shadow and Naruto: Oo

Sasuke: I mean, hn.

Shadowsonicstar: Okay... I own nothing and start the story now...

88888888

" CHIDORI!"

" RASENGAN!"

As soon as they hit, they both fell into the world known as unconscienceness. When Kakashi arrived, he saw them with pools of blood around each of them. _Please let me not be to late. _He picked them up and made his way to Konoha.

When he arrived at the gates, Sasuke and Naruto woke up.

" What hit me?"

" Chidori."

" Sasuke?"

" hn."

" You okay?"

" That seal hurt me like hell."

" Kyuu ain't no walk in the park either."

" Why is there a mob?"

" Wha?"

But Naruto never got to finish his sentence for a flaming arrow was shot towards him. Kakashi dodged it (they are still in his arms) and put them behind a bush. " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" he yelled. " TO GIVE THAT DEMON WHAT HE DESERVES! KILL HIM AND RESCUE THE UCHIHA FROM HIM NOW!!!" the mob leader yelled to all his mob comrads. They ran to the bush where Sasuke and Naruto were.

" Damn it. Can't move." Sasuke said trying to get up. He turned to Naruto hoping he would have a plan, but he saw Naruto glowing red and looking exactly how he did when he fought him. " get away." " AHA! SEE?! HE IS A DEMON!!!" the mob yelled to the hokage who was being restrained by most of the villagers, and got her drunk so she wasn't really paying attention. " GO AWAY!!!" Naruto yelled releasing chakra all around him pushing all the village people back. He took this chance to grab Sasuke and run away.

88888888

"Naruto..." Naruto has been running for hours and it was getting dark. "Sasuke...look..." he saw what Naruto was looking at. A village. Destroyed. "I'm sure we can fix this up!" Naruto declared happily leaving Kyuubi's state." Well, you'll get to be hokage of something." Sasuke said with a sigh.

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: I was writing this during school and my friend said it was pretty good. I know this chapter is kinda boring but the 2 and beyond is just damn right funny. Plz review and no flames plz! All flames shall be given to Kit to roast marshmellows.

Kit: SMORZ!!!!


	2. New friends

Shadowsonicstar: These chapters shall be longer and stuff

Moonlight: She does not own anything except a few OCs.

Naruto: Oh yeah! I get to be hokage of my own village!

Sasuke: You already said that.

Shadowsonicstar: START

88888888

" Teme! I want that building to be the hokage tower!" Naruto declared pointing at the building towards the right. " You can't see all the village from there baka! And you can't be hokage!" Sasuke declared pointing at the building towards the left. They restored 3-4 buildings in the past three days, but needed a hokage tower, or zenkage tower how Sasuke likes to put it.

" I agree with emo-boy. The left is probably better." the two boys turned around and saw a girl standing behind them. " Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke asked getting his sharingan ready. " Holas! My name is Shadow from the Snow country. I'm a fugitive!" she introduced herself quite happily. " And your proud of yourself?" Naruto asked confused. " Not really, but I flooded the place! It was really fun! woah... I am proud of myself!" she replied. " Flooded?" " well..."

_**FlashBack of Almighty Awesome-ness**_

_" Bored. So bored. Bored beyond all-"_

_" Will you be quite Shadow."_

_" Sorry Thunder."_

_" Better be. I'm gonna go to the tea village for the chunnin exams." Thunder left the house without another word._

_" Wonder what'll happen if I turn on all the water at the same time?" Shadow muttered." Never know untill I try! Kage-Bushin!" about 100 hundred Shadow clones went into every house and turned on the sinks at the same time, also flushing the toilets at the same time. All the pipes exploded and the village was underwater._

_" SHADOW!!!"_

_" uhh...see ya's!"_

_**End FlashBack of Awesome-ness**_

" You flooded the village?"

" Yup!"

" Baka."

" Shut up Teme!"

" oh yeah! Told you, you were a teme!" Naruto interrupted breaking Sasuke and Shadow out of their kind and sincere conversation. Sasuke and Naruto finally decided to take a good look at her. She was about their age and as short or even shorter than Naruto. Her black hair was just above her shoulders.

" SHADOW!!!" all three of them turned around to see another person running towards them. She was older than Shadow and had long blonde hair. " Sup Thunder." Shadow greeted walking up to her friend. " Can I live with you guys and the emo kid?" she asked.

" What did you do this time useless?"

" Shut it you dobe!"

_**FlashBack Of Stupidity**_

_" So, who shall become our new chunnin?" the Kazekage asked turning to the hokage. " I propose-" but Tsunade never got to finish her sentence because she was to busy laughing on the floor. In front of her was the Kazekage... with his pants down. " Hokage-sama, what-" he looked down and saw what she was laughing at. He turned around and saw Thunder laughing in a corner._

_" THUNDER!!!"_

_" uhh..bye!" and she ran away._

_**End FlashBack Of Stupidity**_

" My cousin is right. You are useless." Shadow said with a sigh. " No I'm not!" Thunder defended.

_**FlashBack Of Useless-ness**_

_" Thunder! Burger King or chinese food?"  
" I know! Go to China and have chinese food there."_

_" Thunder..."_

_" Yes Kit?"_

_" YOU'RE USELESS!!!"_

_**End FlashBack Of Useless-ness**_

" Crazy People!!! I have arrived!" All four of them turned around to see another person running towards them. " Hey Shadow! Useless. Blondie. Emo." she greeted. " What did you and your stupidity do this time?" Shadow asked looking at her cousin. She was much older than all of them, about 17, and had wavy long black hair.

" I kinda burned Orochimaru's new body..."

" GEEZ! And my mom trusts you more than me!!!" Shadow rambled on about how being younger is no fun.

" says the one with the attention spam of a ghram cracker."

" Shut up Kit."

_**FlashBack Of PYROS!!!**_

_" I'm bored."_

_" Why don't you go spar with my backup body, Sai for Sasuke-kun is missing?" Orochi(too lazy to type)suggested._

_" Whatever."_

_Kit walked over to Sai and gave a smirk,confident she would win. Sai cruched down and began to attack, He threw a couple of punches and Kit merely dodjed them, moving easily out of his grasp. She jumped up and did a back-flip, twisting her body in the air to aim a couple of shuriken Sai's way. Sai easily batted them away with a kunai and he ran towards her. Metal hit metal an made a grining noise as they were caught in a dead-lock. She smirked and pulled back a little, kicking his chest so that he flew backwards. She quickly got distance between them and she bit down on one end of wire. Throwing a ouple of shuriken that were attached to the other end of the wire, she manuevered them to trap Sai in the wire._

_A couple of hand signals later and she yelled around the wire in her mouth, "Katon: Gyokyaku no Justu!" Fire swelled in her chest and burst from her mouth traveling down the wire and untimately burning Sai to a crisp. She imagined he would have made it out. but Sai was too much of an Idiot to get out of a simple trap._

_"Oops.." She said as she saw Sai's crisply burnt body. _

_" Hello Kit. I was just stopping by to see how my new body was do- OMG!!! You burned my body!" Orochi yelled walking into the room._

_" sorry?"_

_" You shall pay for this!!! Curse Seal Power ACTIVATE!!!" Orochi yelled raising his hands in the air. But, nothing happened._

_" umm... Orochimaru-sama, you never gave me a curse seal..."_

_" oh. DIE!!!"_

_" See ya!" she said as she ran out of his lair._

_**End FlashBack Of Fire!!!**_

" I knew you were always stupid but this goes beyond your stupiditiy!!!" Shadow said laughing her head off while rolling on the floor. " Sooo, can I join you guys?" Kit asked. " Sure. Why not?"

" GUYS!!!" all five of them turned around and saw yet another person running towards them(last person I swear). " Lightning?" a girl just a bit shorter than Thunder but taller than Shadow was behind them. She had black hair that went just below her shoulders. " They banned me from the chunnin exams for being too smart T-T..." she explained. " okay..."

" Hiya Thunder!"

" Hey look, its Rainbow." Shadow stated.

" HIDE ME!!!" Thunder ran to hide behind Lightning who hid behind Kit who hid behind Shadow.

" Hi Shadow!" a hyper kid about their same age as Shadow. He had short black hair and his bangs were past his eyebrows. " Can I join?"

" Sure. We could always use a village idiot." Shadow said.

" TRAITOR!!!" everyone yelled who were behind her.

" And being the village idiot can mortally injure you ar even kill..."

" oh Hail Shadow-sama."

Sasuke and Naruto were confused through all of this. Sasuke was the first to snap out of it though. " hey dobe, what are we gonna call this village of ours anyway?" Naruto was in deep thought for a moment but proudly pronouced, " Village... of the Fugitives!"

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: yeah yeah. I know the ending of this chapter was inda stupid but, I couldn't think of anything else.

Moonlight: Cuz she's stupid that way.

Shadowsonicstar: Shut up. By the way, plz forgive for the first chapter. Even I thought it sucked.

Sasuke: Keep reading this story and I just might not kill you...

Naruto: RAMEN!!!


	3. The Village

Shadowsonicstar: Hola peoples. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Moonlight: Remember, she does not own anything except a couple of OCs.

Sasuke: I got ramen.

Naruto: RAMEN!

88888888

The village was soon finished in a year. New and old friends saw each other again.

" Daddy! Can I play with Tails?" a 10 year old girl asked looking up at Sasuke. She had long black hair with red highlites, blue eyes plus sharingan, and whisker marks on her cheeks. " Fine Natsumi, but don't pull on her monkey's tail again. Also tell your mom before you go over." Sauke replied.

She ran past the restaraunt 'Uchiha Fiesta' and greeted Itachi and Kisame on the way. " Ohayo Itachi-aniki! Fishface!" she yelled running past them. " Tell your mom we need more taco shells!" Itachi yelled back. She ran into the town square where Shadow, Thunder, Lightning, and Kit were singing in a band they made up, 'Dark Storm'. " Aren't you guys suppose to be working on Anbu missions?" she asked. " Is Sasuke working?" Kit asked.

" No..." Natsumi replied

" If our captin ain't working, neither are we!" they all replied.

Natsumi shrugged it off and walked into the Zenkage tower. " Mommy! I'm gonna go play with Tails and her pet monkeys. Itachi-aniki and Fishface need more taco shells and Dad says hi." Naruto looked at his daughter. He had long blonde hair with a wolf tail and ears. His father was a werewolf who fell i love with a human but nobody ever knew that.( the werewolf thing will be explained later in next chapter).Sasuke and Naruto fell in love during the past year and Kyuubi's power allowed him to have children. He was currently Zenkage of the Village of the Fugitives. " Did Sasuke approve?" he asked " Yup!" she answered.

" Fine, but no visiting Shadow and the gang for a whole week if you pull on her monkey's tail." Naruto said getting back to his paper work. " Yes Mommy." she said before running towards the forest. A boy with long red hair was training with a boy with long sandy brown hair. The red head had fangs and a fox tail and ears. The brown haired guy had fangs and a racoon tail plus ears. " Hiya Kyuu-nii and Shuka-nii!!!" she said running past them. They both yelled a 'sup' continuing their spar. Naruto also got those two their own bodies.(also explained next chapter).

She ran into a caged part of the forest where Gaara was leaving. " Tails okay?" Natsumi asked. Gaara looked about the same except taller and actually smiled. " Yes. I'm sure she would be glad to see you." and he walked away. " Thanks Arra-nii!" she called as she ran further inside. A girl was feeding the monkeys inside. She was about Naruto's age, long brown hair, and was up in a tree.

" Hi Tails!" Natsumi greeted climbing up the tree. " Morning Natsumi! Would you like to play with Yugi?" Tails asked holding up a monkey.

" Can I?" Natsumi asked. " Sure." both girls were taking care of the monkeys in the tree. " Don't forget about me people!" they both looked down to see Arashi belown the tree. He climbed the tree and joined them. " GEEZ! You people leave me down here." they looked down to see Obito looking up at them. " Get up here!" they called. He climbed and up and joined them.(Shall be explained how dead ppl are alive next chp.)

88888888

_**Konoha**_

" DAMN IT! How could the two most powerful people diappear?! We've been searching for a whole year and still haven't found them!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her fists on her desk completely ruining the desk. " Guys, I want you to explore this unknown region." she said to the chunnins in the room and the jounin. Everyone has become a chunnin, excet Shikamaru, he was a jounin. " What region?" Kiba asked. " This one." she handed them a map and they left.

88888888

_**Next Day**_

" Zenkage-sama! We have intruders!" Naruto looked out his window and saw his old friends and sensei in front of the gates. " Oh crap."

_What is this place?_ they all thought walking inside the village.

88888888

Shadowsonicstar: Do not worry my ppls. I shall explaine all this crazy stuff in the next chapter.

Sasuke: You better.

Natsumi: RAMEN!!!

Naruto: RAMEN!!!

Sasuke: IDIOTS!!!

Shadowsonicstar: PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLZ!!!


	4. Old Friends

**Shadowsonicstar:** Holas ppl. This chapter is probably gonna be pretty long. SANKYU my faithful readers for waiting for thine chapter!

**Moonlight**: If she owned Naruto she wouldn't be here in the first place

**Kit**: no she would have made sasuke gay and more emo than he already is and Naruto would also be gay and going after sasuke. basically naruto would be a very messed up world if she owned it.

**Shadowsonicstar**: Geez thanks.

**Kit**: You're welcome.

**Shadowsonicstar**: oh yeah. when I said a year in last chap, i meant 10 years!

**Moonlight**: Idiot.

**Shadowsonicstar**: Ah yes. Also. I will be going to Ecuador June 16 – July 7. So don't expect updates for about three weeks. I'm sorry I haven't been doing it regularly, I had exams to study for and all that other crap. I will be back on a regular speed. After Ecuador.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Kakashi and co. were walking in the village, Kakashi stopped dead when he saw the restauraunt 'Uchiha Fiesta'.

" Hello Hatake-san." Itachi greeted walking out of the restauraunt sweeping the front part.

" ITACHI?!" Kakashi revealed his sharingan ready to attack. " Hi you must be new to the village!" Natsumi ran up to them. Everyone just stared at Natsumi who just ran up to them.

" Natsumi! Get back here!" Sasuke and Naruto grabbed Natsumi and she stood behind them.

" Naruto?! Sasuke?!"

Everyone was shocked. They have been searching for years and they just find them. And Naruto had wolf ears and a tail.

" What are you doing here?! Konoha is your home!" Kakashi said trying to reason with them, but they just shook their heads.

" Yeah. I'm sure I would love to go back to the village that shunned me and will most likely kill me for 'corrupting' their precious Uchiha" Naruto barked bitterly. " And there is no way I'm going to I'm going to a village with fangirls who will probably hurt my dobe for 'corrupting' me." Sasuke added with a scowl.

" Kitling! Rainbow got his head stuck in the toilet again!" Kyuubi yelled running over to them. He saw Kakashi gaping at him while everyone behind him looked confused. " KYUUBI?!" Kakashi gaped.

_This can __not__ be happening! He supposed to be sealed!_ Kakashi thought.

" Ah. Hello Hatake-san." Kyuubi greeted bowing respectfully.

" Kyuu-chan!" Shukaku yelled running towards kyuubi.

Everyone saw Shukaku already so they were very suprised to see him human. Worse. The girls were drooling and even the guys thought he was handsome. Not hot. They thought Kyuubi, was hot. Shukaku was handsome. " Where the hell did you put my hairbrush?!"

" SHUKAKU?!"

" Who the hell are you?"

Kakashi did not understand it. There are demons as humans! There was something very wrong.

" Hello Kakashi-kun!" Kakashi turned around to see Arashi with a big smile on his face. "SENSEI!!!" Kakashi yelled happily. " 4 HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" everyone else was still paralyzed in shock. Arashi laughed at their reactions. " I'm sure Obito would be glad to see you again." he said.

" Obito is here too?!"

" uhh... yeah?"

" OBITO!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!" Naruto called.

Another voice answered, " I DON'T WANNA!!!"

Naruto started to get annoyed. " I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, RESURRECT YOU, BURN YOU, RESURRECT YOU AGAIN, AND BURN YOU SOME MORE IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE!!!" The voice just laughed. " ALREADY BEEN THERE!!!"

" You're Kashi-kun is here!"

The voice squealed and Obito cam running out of nowhere dragging Shisui with him. "Dropping Shisui off to work! Kashi-kun!!!"

" OBITO!!!"

" Okay people, can you plz leave? I'll take care of this." Naruto ordered. Everyone left except the Konoha peeps and Naruto, Sasuke, and Natsumi. " Get Baa-can here tomorrow and I'll explain everything." he said.

( was thinking of leaving it there but what the heck!)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Intermission**

" Where do babies come from?" Natsumi asked

" Yo mama." Kit answered

" Where does my mama come from?"

" Yo mama's mama"

" Where does chocolate come from?"

" uhh... a stork?"

**End Intermission**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Next Day_

" There was a village here and no one ever noticed?!" Tsunade asked walking into the village. Naruto was standing in front of the main gate waiting for them.

" Glad you people could make it. Lets start with the peeps. I'm the Zenkage. Sasuke is the Anbu captain. Shadow and the gang are his comrads. Natsumi is our daughter." he said motioning them to follow him.

" What do you mean by 'daughter'?" Sakura asked.

" he means we are married and Kyuubi allowed him to have children." Sasuke answered walking up to them.

Everyone fainted. Except Ino who was squealing and Jiriaya who had a perverted grin on his face.

Tsunade woke up to the smell of sake and tacos. She looked around and saw she was at a restaurant. It wasn't so bad. She was on the floor of a restaurant. Yondaime and other dead people eating. And Orochimaru hovering over her.

_Orochimaru? Dead people?_ oh how wrong this picture was. " GYAAAAA!!!! I SEE DEAD PEOPLE!!!" she yelled waking everyone up around her.

Kakashi saw his teacher, best friend, and former hokage eating tacos with Naruto.

" SENSEI!!!"

He ran over to them." How?! When?! Dead?! Alive?! Cinco de Mayo?! Itachi?! and I like tacos..." Kakashi ranted randomly. Everyone took a seat at the table.

" Bienvenidos to 'Uchiha Fiesta'! May I take your order?" Itachi asked walking up to them.

" S-class missing nin serving tacos?" Tsunade asked looking confused and terrified at the same time. " No worries. he's cool. 12 tacos and some sake plz." Naruto ordered. " Coming right up wolf boy." Naruto glared. " Fine fine. Wolf boy-sama" he said leaving.

" I wanna help too!" Orochimaru yelled following Itachi. " Me too!" Natsumi said following Orochimaru. " Let's steal some cookies from the kitchen." Orochimaru told Natsumi. " Roger that!"she answered. " Wait for me Oreo-chan!" Shadow said popping up behind him. They all went to the kitchen.

" Was that... Orochimaru?..." they all looked completely terrified. " He's good and great friends with the Natsumi and Shadow." Naruto reassured her.

Thunder dragged Gaara out of the group leading him to the mall while he held a sign on his back that said 'help me' so everyone behind him could see.

Lightning sighed she grabbed Zabuza, thankfully sane, to make sure Thunder doesn't hurt herself. Kit plopped down next to Obito.

(This should be hint to friendships. NOT PAIRINGS.)

" sigh best I'm gonna get outta him..." people just stared at him.

" Dad..."

" okay..."

Everyone looked at the Yondaime confused. " oh yeah. Naruto is my son!" he said in an oops-I-forgot-something-important-but-I-don't-care voice.

"WHAT?!"

Jiriaya looked at his former student. " How did you forget to tell me?!". Arashi just laughed. " I also kinda forgot to tell you I'm a werewolf." he said. " AND you're a werewolf?!" Jiriaya shouted again. " Sorry, I meant to tell you the day you bought me ramen. I must have forgot!" he laughed. " FORGOT?! I bought you ramen almost everyday!!!" Jiriaya yelled once more.

"opps. Anyway. I'm a silver werewolf from a very rare and unique tribe where the other tribes feared our power and tried to kill us all when my mother dropped me off in Konoha and ran and here I am. Our tribe can control demon chakra very well,since we have our own special chakra, and we pass out talents to our offspring with some traits." he explained pionting at Naruto's 'features'.

" And I used to wonder where Kakashi got his tardy habit from..." Naruto muttered under his breath.

" At least I don't make up Egyptian raps..." the Yondaime said taking a bite of is taco and glaring at Obito.

_**FlashBack of Egypt**_

_Obito came out dressed in sun god cloths and looking all egyptiany._

_Yo people I am your king_

_Yo people I am your king_

_Now I say gimmie all your things_

_For I am your King_

_Thats right_

_I'm Uchihakamen_

_(Emperor's New School theme song) vvv_

_U-C-H-I-H-A Uchihakamen!_

_He's on his way to rule all_

_He's here to make all the calls_

_But first he got to rule all the peasants_

_He's gonna be your pharoh and he's totally_

_He's gonna be your next king_

_He's gonna keep all your rings_

_His guards are loyal_

_They won't spoil-_

_uhh... thought this was all about me!... Spell my name again!_

_U-C-H-I-H-A Uchihakamen!_

_(end going back to badly rap)vvv_

_Thats right!_

_I'm your pharoh_

_So bow down to me_

_On your peasanty knees_

_Cuz I'm Uchihakamen_

_Thats right_

_Uchihakamen_

_(does Kuzco's uh huh uh huh thing)_

_BAM Thats a rap!_

_Obito was leaning against the wall gangster style. " No MORE SUGAR FOR YOU INSANE RELATIVE OF MINE!!!" Itachi yelled from the house. He grabbed Obito and dragged him inside._

_" I SAID NO TOUCHY!!!"_

_"whatev..."_

_**End FlashBack of Egypt**_

" True." Itachi commented giving everyone a taco. " Explain." Tsunade ordered. " Fine. well..."

_**FlashBack Of Tacos**_

"_There's a village here?" Itachi asked to himself, as he always ignored Kisame. They proceeded walking through the gates._

_Itachi was having a bad day. First, he was having an awesome dream about opening a Mexican restaurant, then Kisame woke him up. Oh how he wanted sushi at that moment._

"_OHAYO!!! You guys must be new to the village, so I gotta take you to the Zenkage!" Shadow greeted, running up to them._

"_Do you know who I am?" Itachi asked._

_He was very confused. No one was running._

"_By your looks plus the sharingan, I think you're a S-class missing nin named Itachi Uchiha and you are with your partner Kisame Hoshigake." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Curious, Itachi and Kisame followed Shadow into the tower._

_Naruto was sitting at the desk signing papers, as Sasuke looked them over and put some more on his desk._

"_Ahem." Shadow said catching their attention. Naruto looked up. "yeah?"_

"_Found an Uchiha hottie and a fish freak around the border Naruto-kun." Shadow said._

"_Very well. You are dismissed." Naruto said._

_Shadow left the room leaving Itachi and Kisame in the room._

_Both Sasuke and Naruto ignored his presence and continued their work. Oh how our poor hottie Uchiha was confused. He glance towards Kisame only to see him talking to the fish in the bowl in the corner of the room._

"_Hello foolish little brother. Demon container." Itachi greeted hoping to piss them off, or at least get their attention._

"_Sup." Naruto said without glancing._

"_NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT!!!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi mentally congratulated himself for at least getting Sasuke riled up. But too his surprise, he turned to Naruto._

"_Shisui already had training area #79! Why does he also get #36 too?" Sasuke whined. Yes, whined._

"_Cuz I said so."_

"_But you know I like to train there!"_

"_Well too bad."_

"_You hate me don't you!"_

"_Yes. Yes I do."_

_Sasuke turned back to his papers mumbling something about baka wolves._

_Itachi face faulted and made another attempt for attention._

"_I am here for Naruto-kun."_

"_Sorry. You're too late." Naruto answered casually._

_Itachi almost almost jumped, but didn't cuz of his Uchiha pride. But he did yell._

"_YOU GAVE A BLOOD THIRSTY DEMON TO A RANDOM PERSON?!"_

" _HEY! I wasn't that blood thirsty!" a voice said from behind him._

_This time Itachi did jump and turned around. Kyuubi (in human form) stood before him with an annoyed look._

"_Hi kyuu." Naruto said still not looking up from his paper work._

" _YOU LET THE KYUUBI OUT?!?!" Itachi yelled once again losing his Uchiha cool._

"_COUSIN!!!" Shisui ran into the office and glomped Itachi._

"_SHISUI?!"_

_Itachi was seriously freaking out. He dug into his cloak and pulled out a book titled 'So you're a S-class missing nin, also a member of Akatsuki, in a village where you are looking for a demon container, but they let the demon out, your partner keeps talking to fish in a bowl, and your dead cousin who you killed for a bloodline along with the rest of the clan except your little brother, is alive and you are seriously freaking out' by Shadowsonicstar._

_He quickly read the entire book, but sadly, he was still freaking out. "THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I'M OPENING A RESTAURANT!"_

_He asked Naruto for land and it was given. _

"_Kisame. You're coming with me." he said dragging Kisame out the door._

_**End FlashBack Of Tacos**_

"Ouch." Tsunade commented, taking a sip of her sake. "What about Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

_**FlashBack of Demons**_

_**Kit I'm bored**_

_too bad_

_**This is the song that never ends! And it goes on and on my friends! Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was! And they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the so-**_

_okay okay! I get it. I'll let you out for a bit._

_**'out'? Since when was OUT a option?!**_

_Whoops. I kinda developed a jutsu that extracts demons without killing the host..._

_**And just how long ago did you make this jutsu?**_

_A month ago..._

_**AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!**_

_Hehe..forgot?_

"_Ohayo brat! I'm gonna take Natsumi to see Tails." Shukaku (human) said passing Naruto._

_**Was that Shukaku?**_

_I may have used it on him first..._

_**KIT!!!**_

_Naruto quickly made a bunch of hand signs and yelled, **Plz don't eat me no jutsu**!_

_Two seconds later, Kyuubi appeared in front of him (human) glaring at him very angrily. Very._

"_NARUTO!!!"_

"_BYE!"_

_Naruto yelled running out of the building. Many trees were burned that day TT. And Naruto got flamed, but we don't care about him._

_**End FlashBack Of Demons**_

"Amazing. Now please explain the dead." Kakashi said pointing at all the dead people at the table.

_**FlashBack of Randomness**_

"_RASENGAN!"_

"_CHIDORI!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto's attackes clashed and a gate appeared._

"_oh yeah! Told you clashing chidori and rasengan in our normal forms would open a gate!" Naruto said doing a victory dance. (Kuzco's to be exact)._

"_NOT! You said it would break open my skull!" Sasuke retorted. _

"_Well heaven was my second guess!" Naruto defended._

"_umm...hello?"_

_They turned around to see Haku, Zabuza, Sandaime, Yondaime, Rin, Obito, Shisui, the rest of the Uchiha clan, and...Orochimaru._

"_Uhh...what's Orochimaru doing in heaven?" Naruto asked._

"_yeah...isn't he suppose to be evil and not dead?" Sasuke added._

"_Err...yeah. You see, when the real Orochimaru was experimenting with the babies to get the First's techniques, he accidently put a sample of his dna in one of them which ended up being me. I survived along with Yamato, but we got seperated and eventually one of the real Orochimaru's guys killed me." he explained._

"_Okay...shouldn't we call you something else then?" Sasuke suggested._

"_ooh! Oreo-chan!" Shadow declared popping up from behind Sasuke. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the village. Thunder also revealed herself from behind Naruto._

"_Me gonna go find Gaara!" she said ignoring everyone else as she too ran back to the village._

_Kit fell out of the tree she was hiding in trying to pry a squirrel off of her. "Stupid squirrel! She got it off and it attached itself to Obito's face. Now, there is something we should now about him. He has squirrelaphobia._

"_GET OFF!!!" he crashed into a tree where the squirrel decided to get off Obito's face. Kit and Obito started cowering slowly towards the village. The squirrel glared and gave out a lion's roar._

"_KYAA!!! DEMON SQUIRREL!!!" They both ran to the village, the squirrel not far behind._

_Everyone else stared._

"_Yeah. I call the sane ones." Lightning said coming out of nowhere, dragging both Haku and Zabuza towards the village as well. _

"_Sooo...wanna live with us?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence._

"_Why not?" the hokages answered walking to the village._

_**End FlashBack Of Randomness**_

"okay..." Kakashi said slightly disturbed by their methods. Especially Kit's and Obito's.

"LETS PARTY!!!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Shadowsonicstar**: yay. Don't expect any updates till after July 7 people. And sankyu for the reviews! I will thank you guys personally in the next chapter!


End file.
